


Because

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Everyone but Riley is only mentioned, Fluff, Other, What Riley has learned, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of the green energem, Riley has learned a lot this summer, almost more than he has his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

Because of the green energem, Riley has learned a lot this summer, almost more than he has his entire life.

Some of which aren't very important, but nice to know. Some that are. He learns how to make a Bronto Burger, along with other two-minute-made-shove-in-bag foods. How to take orders and be a busboy. He learns to be patient with customers even when he sometimes wants to throw himself in front of a bus. Or them. He learns more about the lively city and tall buildings that are squashed together instead of miles apart. He also learns about dinosaurs, and to appreciate the old with the new. Learns the importance of history so you don't repeat it. He learns how to wield a sword like it's an extension of yourself, instead of swinging it around like a little kid with a stick. He might never say it– it's a subject they don't talk about even though it hangs above their heads, but through the responsibility of being green ranger, he learns how important life is, or at the very least how small, fragile his own is. After their first fight with a monster that looks like it crawled out from children's nightmares, when they've won and where all back at the base, safe, he took a step back and thought, 'Wow. I could have died today, but I just saved a lot of innocent peoples' lives.'

Surprisingly through Chase, he learns that sometimes the underneath is different from the surface. He learns of how little the cover of a book can actually tell you. Difference in how things are done didn't have to equal less of or better than. His way doesn't have to be the only way. He learns facts and figures don't mean everything. That sometimes you need to trust your instincts, trust yourself, and just go for it. That there are times you can't waste time overthinking things and have to just make a move. He learns to learn from other's perspectives instead of judging them. He won't say it, but he really appreciates Chase teaching him that.

Through Shelby he learns passion. He watches how her eyes light up when they get a new dinosaur themed addition to the museum. He listens to how she goes on and on for hours if you let her about the creatures that are no longer alive. It's crazy, the number of dino facts rattling up in that huge brain of hers. He's never met someone so smart and ready to go after what they want. He knows she'll be something someday. He's just waiting to read about her in the paper before he asks her to sign her autobiography for him.

Through Koda he learns what it means to be a friend and how responsibility comes first. He learns it's okay not to be the strongest or fastest. It's okay not to be a superstar. Because he learns he's incredible and strong in his own way and that's what makes him special already, even if he's not in the Hall Of Fame. He's the Dino Charge Green Ranger, how many people can say that? The caveman has the most biggest heart Riley has ever known. Maybe that's why using him for a baseball game made him feel like the biggest jerk on the face of the earth. It's okay though, because he learns Koda is also the most forgiving person he's ever known as well.

Through Ivan he learns sword play and fighting. He learns what it means to use a blade. He learns how to be a gentleman as much as a warrior. And when he finds himself on his back for the first time, he expects laughter or perhaps a witty jab at his pride. The knight; however, smiled and helped him up, praised him before informing him what he did wrong. Through Ivan he more importantly learns chivalry, honor, and good sportsmanship. He also learns the floor inside the base is cold as it is hard.

Through Tyler he learns when he falls how to dust himself off and laugh about it before getting up and trying again. He learns it's okay to be serious and still be carefree. He learns he can let his curiosity run wild and that doesn't make him childish. He learns it's okay to fail sometimes. He learns nobody is perfect and that's what makes us all human. He learns it's okay to fall when he has a team like this that will catch him. He learns to remember to be grateful for the family has, because it doesn't take much to lose them. He realizes he can't do everything on his own. He learns how to trust a leader as much as a friend.

Through Ken– Ms. Morgan, he learns poise and patience. He learns all kinds of new things that he won't find in his textbooks. He learns how to create and build things instead of just playing with marbles and spouting out facts. He learns beauty and intelligence don't have to be one or the other, you can have both. He learns how to read others better. He learns people care even if they don't always show it.

Through Keeper he learns guidance and responsibly. He learns to better himself for himself and for others. He learns how big the world is. He's still learning how to be hero, but he learns he can do it if he believes in himself and his teammates and never stops trying.

Even if the other members aren't a part of the primary team, he manages to learn from them too. In the short time he's known Prince Phillip he managed to learn that a man with money doesn't have to make him greedy or cruel. He learns even the most selfish seeming people may have a kind of goodness in them, if you know how to reach it. It's not much, but he learns something from Mr. Navarro too. He gets a glimpse in understanding what it's like to have a father. How protective they can be and a bit unintentionally suffocating when all they're trying to be is helpful. What it looks like to play catch with your dad and have their eyes so full of pride. He doesn't let himself be hurt or envious about it. He's learned to deal with doing without already. Instead he feels happy for Tyler to find his dad again.

Most importantly, through their team, Riley learns amazing things like friendship. He learns the kind of family you choose, without the similar blood. He learns teamwork and utility and it's AMAZING. He learns these things, because of his friends. He learns all about PEOPLE, six certain people to be exact. He learns how to fill the gaps that had been empty and to let others in. He learns he is no longer alone.

And to think, he learns all of this just because he found a green stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comment?


End file.
